


With These Hands

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - HandmadeSomeone's leaving Harry beautifully made gifts without giving their name.





	With These Hands

WITH THESE HANDS

The first gift is simple. A round thin piece of wood that almost looks like a paint palette, except there is one hole in the middle and two cut out grooves on the side. Harry’s clueless, turning the wood in his hands. There are beautiful flowers and leaves carved into the wood on the top. Not carved. Burned.

“Oi, that’s nice,” Eggsy says as he breezes into Harry’s office without knocking. “Roxy’s got a few of those.”

“So…what is it, exactly?”

Eggsy’s face is wreathed with glee. “I know somethin’ you don’t? About wine?”

“Wine?” Harry ignores the jab. 

“Here.” Eggsy sighs with exaggerated exasperation and goes to the small liquor cabinet. He gets the tallest bottle of alcohol he can and puts the head of the bottle through the hole in the middle. “Looks better with a bottle of wine. Ya put the bottle through here, see, an’ then ya hang two wine glasses from tha side. Pretty, ain’t it?”

“Yes. Yes it is.” 

Eggsy sniffs the air. “Yer confused.”

“Yes, I am.” 

“Ya didn’t buy it?”

“No. I came in and it was on my desk.” Harry studies Eggsy. “You didn’t give me this, did you?”

“Mate, if I got you a gift, I’d make sure ya’d know what tha fuck it’s for.” Eggsy shrugs. “Sides, my omega would go apeshit if I bought ya gifts an’ it weren’t yer birthday or Christmas or sommat. He’s tha possessive type.”

“Merlin’s ridiculous when it comes to you, my boy.”

“I know,” Eggsy says with a happy sigh, his scent pleased. “Well, enjoy yer wine holder. Glad I was here ta educate ya.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin and leaves.

Harry stares at the piece of wood for a long time, running a finger over the intricate work on the top.

 

Two days later he’s staring at a beautiful pen set. The wood is a light brown with black striping, and the pens are light in his hands. He runs his thumbs over the smooth surface of the pens, confused as hell but tickled pink. Someone knocks at his door and he hurriedly shoves the pens into a drawer. “Enter.”

“You wished to see me, Arthur?”

“Ah, yes, Percival, do come in.” Harry tries to control his scent of pleasure, but he still notices Percival inhaling deeply and giving Harry a questioning look. He swallows hard. One of the most difficult things about being Arthur is constantly fighting the tendencies of his secondary gender. When he encounters a strong alpha like Percival, it makes him want to bend over his desk and offer himself to him. He’s strong and serious and attractive, and Harry’s caught himself watching him more than once. But he can’t put a finger on him. He can’t tell what he wants, what he needs. He hides everything behind a stoic mask; even his alpha scent is practically neutral, it’s so calm. Harry knows what he doesn’t need, however…an old, beaten down omega who’s still unmated at fifty-three and forced to take the seat of Arthur because he can no longer function as an active agent.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Percival sits down across from him, spine ramrod straight. “You’re looking well today.”

“I…thank you, Percival,” Harry says in surprise. He feels himself relax a bit. He hadn’t been feeling his best that morning, but apparently it wasn’t showing. “I wanted to thank you for the extra time you gave on that last missin. Tristan could have cleaned everything up…but your presence there made things so much easier.”

“Happy to help, sir,” Percival says. “I know it doesn’t look like it, but I pay as close attention to my fellow agents as I do to the mission parameters. If someone’s in need of help, if I can do anything for them to make things easier, I like to do it.”

“And it’s appreciated,” Harry says with a smile. “We are lucky to have you, Percival. I’m not sure if I’ve said that enough to you.”

“I value your good opinion, Arthur,” Percival says quietly. “I always have.”

“Thank you. That was all, really.”

“Very well.” Percival stands up and heads for the door. He slowly turns around as he reaches it. “Arthur…Harry…I know this transition from agent to leader has been difficult for you. We’re a difficult lot to begin with, but add in the fact that we’re mostly alphas…” Percival shakes his head. “It’s like nailing pudding to a tree, isn’t it?”

“Very true,” Harry agrees.

“You’re doing a wonderful job.”

“Th-thank you,” Harry whispers.

“I know you’re still healing, Harry. Remember to take time for yourself.”

“I will,” Harry promises. He smells something odd in the air. Something spicy, like cinnamon. 

“Good day.” Percival leaves the office.

 

“Yer fuckin’ jokin’.” Eggsy blinks at Harry, crumbs falling from his mouth. “YOU bake?”

“Yes, I do,” Harry says. “And if you continue to talk with your mouth full, I will make sure you never taste one of my biscuits again.” He organizes the biscuits on another platter and places it on one of the dining tables.

“But I like tha taste of yer biscuits,” Eggsy says with a grin. He whispers, “Three…two…”

“What did you just say?” Merlin walks over from where he’s been choosing biscuits from a large platter. “Did you just say you like the taste of Harry’s biscuits?”

“Talkin’ about these, babe.” Eggsy holds up a biscuit.

“That better be all you’re talking about,” Merlin growls, burying his face in Eggsy’s neck and licking a bit.

“My omega is possessive.” Eggsy growls louder and Merlin whimpers a bit, their scents rising and mingling together.

“Get a room,” Harry says, rolling his eyes.

“Yer just jealous,” Eggsy says. Merlin nudges him and gives him a look. “I mean, ya…” Eggsy winces and stammers.

“It’s fine. You’re right, I AM jealous. I would love to have someone keep me on a short leash like Merlin does you,” Harry says.

“He don’t keep me on a leash!” Eggsy exclaims. “I’m the alpha.”

“Keep telling yourself that, my boy.” Harry pats his head and goes over to the other plate, rearranging things to his liking.

“Arthur.” Percival appears at his elbow, causing him to jump. “You were baking, I see.”

“Yes. It’s one of the omega things that I never gave into until after my…accident. I find it quite relaxing…sooths my mind when it’s working overtime.” Harry smiles at him, his scent calm and relaxed. “Please help yourself.”

“Thank you.” He picks up a pecan wheel and bites into it. “My God, these are incredible.” He closes his eyes and sighs. “You’ve quite the talent.”

“So I’ve heard,” Harry says almost shyly. “I’m starting to redo the kitchen, actually…want to make it more baking-friendly. I have the money…and the time. Right now I’m looking for some way to organize all my recipes and things. I’m afraid I’m not the neatest baker.”

“I find that hard to believe, Arthur. You seem so meticulous in everything you do.”

Harry blushes and doesn’t know why. “Well…organized desk, organized mind, I suppose.” Once again he catches the light fragrance of cinnamon.

 

Three days later he calls Eggsy into his office, Merlin at his heels. “I believe I only asked for Galahad,” Harry says pointedly, rubbing at his forehead. A migraine has been threatening all morning and he’s been holding it off with medication and threats to his own mind.

“You sounded angry,” Merlin says. “I’ll know what my alpha has done.”

“Oh, babe, it’s fine,” Eggsy tells him. His scent is warm and protective, like sugar cookies fresh from the oven. 

“I’m here to make sure you’re punished appropriately,” Merlin tells him, and Eggsy frowns.

Harry smiles a bit. He loves how Eggsy tries to act as if he’s in charge in the relationship, since he’s the alpha. He’s wrapped around Merlin’s little finger and everyone knows it. “I would like to know what this is.” He picks the item up off the floor behind his desk and sets it down. “You were so quick to put me in my place before.” Merlin sighs and sits down, working on his clipboard as they speak.

“Well…” Eggsy frowns. “There’s little drawers here.” He pulls the drawers out from the front of the wooden stand.

“Thank you, Galahad.” Harry rolls his eye. 

“And this…” Eggsy rubs the slanted top. “Is it, uh, fer when ya give a speech or sommat?”

“I doubt it. It’s too small to be a podium. And podiums don’t have drawers.”

“It’s a cookbook holder,” Merlin says in a bored tone, not looking up from his work. “It’s slanted so you can prop up a cookbook, and the drawers are for recipe cards.”

“No, it’s…” Harry studies it again. “It’s exactly what it is,” he whispers.

“Wow…it’s beautiful,” Eggsy says, running his hands over the shiny wood and inspecting the bottom. “Handmade.”

“So…would you like to explain to me how it got here?” Harry demands.

“Bruv, I didn’t give this to ya, swear down.” 

“Eggsy, please do not lie to me.”

“I didn’t!” Eggsy protests. Harry glares at him, and Merlin finally looks up from his work.

“Lad, I believe now is the time to come clean.”

“Merlin!” Eggsy almost yells. He stands next to his omega and gently places the palm of his hand over the bond mark. “Harry, I swear on my mate, I had nothin’ ta do with this.”

“Very well.” The oath is a solemn one and Harry knows Eggsy would not joke about it. 

“Hey! Merlin could look inta tha security cameras…see who’s doin’ it!” Eggsy suggests.

“No. This person, whoever it is, has done nothing wrong. If they wish to give me gifts for no reason, with no name, then I will allow it to continue.” Harry rubs at his forehead. “I’m sorry I accused you…it just seemed like the kind of thing you would do, sneak me gifts.”

“My alpha has a generous heart.” Merlin smiles up at him adoringly and Eggsy presses on the bond mark.

“I can look into it…spy an’ all,” Eggsy says.

“No, that’s not necessary. Thank you, Galahad…Merlin.”

They get up and leave, Merlin leaning down to murmur in Eggsy’s ear as they go. Harry smiles tiredly. They’d found each other almost by accident, it seems, and he could think of no other couple so perfect for one another. Merlin had always hidden his omega traits, like Harry, but the moment he met Eggsy he’d practically tilted his head and begged for the mating bite. 

Harry tries to work but the pressure on his head soon becomes unbearable. He messages Merlin, tells him he’ll be in his suite, and leaves his office. He stumbles down the corridor, one hand on the wall, trying his best to stay upright as he heads for the lift. The lights are suddenly too bright and even the sound of his own footsteps is deafening. He leans against the wall, feet sliding out from under him.

“Arthur.” Strong arms reach around him and catch him at the last minute. He smells cinnamon and moans, baring his neck a bit.

“P-Percival?”

“Yes. Arthur, you should go to Medical.”

“No,” Harry whimpers, hating that anyone is privy to his weakness. “Just…just want my bed.”

“All right.”

Harry winces and bends over for a moment, hands on his knees. He takes a few deep breaths, willing the pain away for just a moment longer. Percival squats down next to him and something drops from his jacket pocket. “You…oh.” Harry stares at the half-carved figure of a deer. “You’ve been getting gifts too, then?”

“Not exactly. Come on, Harry.”

Percival half-guides, half-carries to the lift and up into his suite. He deposits Harry on his bed and bends down to untie Harry’s shoes. “You don’t have to do this,” Harry slurs.

“I realize that.” He lines the shoes up under the bed and Harry manages a smile. Socks and suit go next, each part carefully hung up and put away. He’s left to his vest and pants and tries to climb into bed. “Allow me,” Percival says gently. He helps Harry under the covers, tucking him in as gently as if Harry was a baby. He carefully slides the eyepatch from Harry’s head and places it on the nightstand.

“Hurts,” Harry moans. “Took pills…didn’t help.”

“You do too much, Arthur,” Percival whispers. “You need to rest.”

“Can’t.”

“You can. And you will.”

Harry reaches out and blindly grabs for Percival’s hand. “Stay,” he pleads, his scent wild and distraught.

“Of course.” He hears Percival remove his shoes and jacket before climbing onto the bed next to Harry, his long frame stretched out on top of the covers. Harry inhales deeply, once more surrounded by the deep scent of cinnamon.

“Mmm…smell good…” He burrows under the covers, his head resting against Percival’s leg.

“Shh, my omega,” he thinks he hears Percival murmur. “I will take care of you.”

 

Harry awakens a few hours later with a clear head and a kink in his neck. His head is still pressed to Percival’s leg, he notices. Percival is sitting against the headboard, one hand running through Harry’s hair as he scrolls through his phone with the other. Percival glances down when Harry moves. “Is this too much?” He waves the phone a bit. 

“No…not that bright. And I’m feeling better.” Harry carefully stretches, moving away so he can look up at Percival. “Thank you, Michael.”

“You’re welcome.” Percival puts his phone away.

Harry looks up at him for a moment. “You called me your omega.”

“Yes. I did.” Percival doesn’t deny it, although he does look uncomfortable.

“The figurine that fell in the hallway,” Harry realizes. “It was a…”

“Hart,” Percival finishes for him. “I’ve found that whittling and carving are a good way to waste time while on assignment. It can get quite dull sitting in the same spot for hours, waiting for a mark to happen by. All I need is a sharp knife and a piece of wood. Knife comes in handy in a pinch as well.”

“You,” Harry says in wonder. “The wine holder…the pens…the cookbook stand.”

“All things I knew you could use.” Percival’s scent of cinnamon wavers for a moment. “I needed the practice on the lathe anyway, so the pens were a nice challenge. That’s zebrawood…I thought it was attractive yet classy. Like you.”

“But…but why?”

“I’ve always simply been an assassin,” Percival begins, continuing to keep his voice low for Harry’s benefit. “That’s all anyone knows about me. Chester preferred it that way, to keep me solitary and dangerous. I hated it. I had to hide so much of myself to do my job. I knew no omega would want me, someone who couldn’t express their feelings. I settled.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry desperately wants to hug him, wants to cuddle Percival and tell him it’s all right. The feeling surprises him.

“And then you came along. Your Kingsman is so different. It’s open and caring. You require psychological treatment after every mission. You attempt to build morale. You brought in someone like Galahad…granted, that was before your were Arthur, but it was one of the best decisions you’ve ever made in the name of Kingsman. I was drawn to you…because you’re a little bit broken as well.”

“More than a little,” Harry mutters.

“Your weaknesses only make you stronger, Harry,” Percival says firmly. “I knew you could never officially accept me as your alpha, accept my attempts at courtship. But I could no longer stand by and watch you press on alone. I figured you needed support just as you support all of us.”

Harry slowly sits up. “You would…you would court me?” 

“Of course.” Percival blinks at him. “Why ever not?”

“Because…because you’re Percival. You’re a good ten years younger than I am, fit and strong and whole.”

“On the outside,” Percival says quietly.

Harry gives him a long look. He can smell the hope and fear on Percival, the anxiety. He swallows deeply and allows his own scent come through, making sure it’s a scent of comfort and healing. “Are you officially offering to court me, Michael?”

“Y-yes, Harry, I am.” It’s the first time he’s ever heard Percival speak in a manner that isn’t perfectly precise.

“Well, then. Michael…alpha…I accept your courting offer.”

“You do me a great honor, omega. Harry. Arthur.” Percival stumbles over the words and Harry finds it endearing. Harry reaches over and takes Percival’s hand. He slowly brings it to his lips and kisses it.

“Thank you for the gifts,” he says almost shyly.

“I cannot wait to give you more.” Percival hesitates, then slowly leans in. He gives Harry a soft kiss, barely a brush of the lips. Harry feels it in his toes. “You should rest a bit longer, Harry.”

“You’ll stay?”

“Of course I will. What kind of alpha would I be if I allowed my tired and ailing omega to sneak back to his desk when he thinks no one’s looking?” Percival says firmly.

Harry grins and lays back down, his head fully on Percival’s lap this time. A hand slides through his hair and he almost purrs. “Thank you…my alpha.”


End file.
